


January 5, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost strolled into the bank for cash as Reverend Amos Howell was too full to attack him from his lunch.





	January 5, 2004

I never created DC.

Gentleman Ghost strolled into the bank for cash as Reverend Amos Howell was too full to attack him from his lunch in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
